rise_of_the_guardians_role_playfandomcom-20200214-history
Wild Hunt
Wild Hunt is a group of ghostly rider that under the command of Hastur. Part of Chaos Cycle. Most of the Rider wake up one after another by Hastur. Supernatural Phenomena in the Western Region. Special riders are call knight. They are total 13 in total. Appearance Most of the rider in the wild hunt look different except knight. All Knights has been selected and handpicked by hastur. They are equip with full body armor and different by Color. All Rider is always seem riding horse and carry different weapon. Background At Unknown times, war happen everywhere. A Evil presence take these opportunity to collect the fallen soul. Soul that unrest due to being wrong or have unfinished business. This Evil Presence is call Hastur. He Aka King in yellow only selected fallen rider and march toward the sky to collect more soul. Whenever they start marching through the sky, shouting, yelling and crying in agony can be hear together with the hose steep sound. Every-time this happen, Man will hide in their house fear they will be next. This is know as the phenomena call Wild Hunt. Hastur awake by chaos cycle now with his most loyal subject, Dullahan goes to each bury ground to raise his army one by one. Function Wild Hunt at first is the powerful forces under Hastur. However after Hastur join chaos cycle. Wild Hunt become part of the chaos cycle`s forces. When Hastur become Seal, All the knight become domain. The organization function as below:- # Acting army Forces under the banner of king in yellow # Collect soul and recruit more rider # To Finish unfinished business List of Known Riders & Knights Dullahan- A headless Rider that is the famous entity of the sleeping Hollow. He is always seem riding a black horse and carrying a spinal whip. He is forever marching searching for his head. Green Knight '''- The legendary green knight that appear in arthurian legend. He carrying an Axe and wearing a green armor. He fought Gawain for many time overthought receive many fatal blow. Green Knight wander the earth due to losing his name. '''Roland - Head of Twelve Paladin. Powerful Knight that serve under King Charlemagne. He has a sword call Durendal. He die trying to protect his sword as Durendal is the unbreakable sword. He wish to prevent the sword from falling to hand of others. He is unable to break the Durendal. El Cid - Famous Warlord in Spain. After his death, he command his underling to parade his corpse to scare away the coming enemy army. He also command the underling that No one should ride his stallion, Bavienca. His regret is that he unable to marry his love call Gormaz. Henry - A Famous figure from nursery rhyme. He has a toy hobby horse. He always dress in children armor and jump around pretend to be a true knight. The Youngest among the Rider. He wish to become a knight all his life Hylas - Apprentice and Lover of Hercules. One of the Argonauts. His knight skill is on par with Hercules. On one Journey, he is kidnap by a Nymph and fall in love due to her charm. He Regret unable to accompany hercules for the rest of his life. Lamorak - One of the round of knight. Rumor has it that he the third strongest knight among the round table. He has a blood feud with Gawain. King Arthur has suggested a truce but he refuse. He die fighting four member of the round table at once. He seek his revenge eternally. Broers - A Gang Leader of Buckriders. He is one of the cult member that is a rob and steal from the village after village riding on flying Goat. He unable to rest in peace because he want to steal more. Mallt-y-Nos- A female rider that is once a beautiful female hunter that rider giant hound. She love hunting so much that She say" If heaven do not have hunting, she would rather not go to the heaven. Now she join the Wild Hunt let her hunt forever. Bellerophon -''' Famous greece hero that ride his wing horse, Pegasus and defeated the Chimera. He has accomplish many mission. With his pride, he took the body of chimera thinking he is good enough to live mount the god, he fly to Mount Olympus on Pegasus. This anger Zeus and send a gadfly to sting the pegasus. which cause it to unsaddle. Bellerophon unable to accept he is not good enough for the mount Olympus. '''Lu Bu - Famous China Hero that active during the three Kingdom Era. He has a Steed call Red Hare who can jump 1000 miles away in one leap. He regret not able to unable to defeat Cao Cao during the three kingdom Era. Taras - Taras is a sailor and Half Son of Neptune. On one journey, he make a mistake and cause a shipwreck. His father , Neptune then send Dolphin to save him. He is known as the dolphin rider. He regret the mistake that cause the shipwreck. Prince Charming - Prince Charming is the famous knight in Snow White tales. He dress in white armor and ride a white horse. He is best knight in his kingdom. He defeat the Evil Queen but unable to save Snow from Evil curse. Pecos Bill - A strong cowboy that conquer the Twister (Wind) in his legend. He has a Steed call widow maker. The horse do not allow anyone to ride it except Pecos. One day, Pecos `s wife try to ride the horse which kick off by the horse. This has cause the relationship to end as well. Pecos forever single Renaud de Montauban '-' A Folklore Hero that appear in matter of france. He has four brothers and own a Magical horse call Bayard. The horse will change form according to size of its rider. The horse once accommodate four rider on its back. All four of his brother become rider. It is unknown what is his regret. Johnny - He is A Cruel Cowboy that famous known as ghost rider in the sky. He has caused 70 bull and horse to fall off the cliff purposely. After that, the villager make an example out of him. Ever since, he become a skeleton rider. Some name him as El Muerto. He has be causing more horse and cow to fall off the cliff since then. Ruggiero - A wandering Knight that ride Hippogriff. He is youth that raise by a sorceress who protect him so much till hide him in a invisible castle. He is also the Husband of Bradamante. He has been told two prophecy when he young. He regret he unable to overcome his destiny. Solomonari- A mage knight that famous as Dragon rider. He has the power control whether to some extend. He is one of the very few among the Rider. He is bring into a cave, forest that learn magic in his young ages It is unknown who his master is. He regret that he don't have a normal childhood Callisto - The Deer Rider who is lock with prison of Aurora in the north pole. She is once a hunting attendance under Artemis. She took a vow of Chasity. However she is wrong by zeus and has a some call Arcas. She regret unable to take care of her son. She expert in Bow and Arrow. Unknown Demon Rider - No information is know on these rider except it is very evil. Powers and Abilities All riders is powerful but together they are danger to the universe office as each day pass, they become stronger and stronger. Immortality ''' - All rider are immortal and curse wander the earth forever. Armor of Curse - Only 13 Knight has the armor bestow by the King. '''Holy Immunity -They are weak against light or holy magic, individually. But they are not afraid of light when they are group together Weather Manipulation - When they march together, the Sky will darken, Day will turn night. Soul Stealing - They will Steal soul who they march over Individual ability - Some of the rider retain some of their own ability which they possess previously Relationships Guardian Alliance The Wild Hunt can easily dominate them. Guardian alliance previously take part in the war to suppress the knight. Chaos Cycle ''' They do not follow order of other elder. They become domain when Hastur is seal. '''Shinee All shinee is specially afraid of them. They will kill shinee but will not collect their soul for some reason. Hastur All Knight is extreme loyal to Hastur. After Hastur is seal, one by one, they are target and seal at different places. Category:Jona19992